marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkady Rossovich (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Omega Red | Aliases = Red Death, Vasyliev Arkady, Red | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Red Mafia (kingpin), former employee of The General, Ivan the Terrible, and Matsu'o Tsurayaba, formerly , | Relatives = Omega Clan (clones) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Presumably bases used by Matsu'o Tsurayaba, (former) Red Room, Moscow, former USSR; East Berlin, former East Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 425 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Omega Red is an albino, with glowing red eyes, chalk-pale skin. Cybernetics and tubing are visible on his cheeks and body. Implanted within his arms are long coils made of carbonadium, an unstable, artificial alloy that resembles adamantium but is more malleable and considerably less resistant to damage. The coils serve as a conduit for his lethal pheromones. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former crimelord, mercenary, KGB agent, Russian mobster, warrior serving Matsu'o Tsurayaba, Special "super-soldier" operative of Soviet intelligence | Education = | Origin = Mutant enhanced through the Soviet Super-Soldier Program; using cybernetics and implanted carbonadium coils that serve as a conduit to release death spores. | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = John Byrne; Jim Lee | First = X-Men Vol 2 #4 | HistoryText = Early Life Arkady Rossovich (Russian: Аркадий Григорьевич Россович) was a Russian mutant used as instrument for the 'Weapon X project' developed by the country formerly known as the Soviet Union. Little was known about the past of Arkady Rossovich except that he was a serial killer, most likely in conjunction with his "Death Factor." He was captured by the Interpol agent Banshee and turned over to the KGB, who wanted to create a super soldier similar to Captain America. Omega Red was the end result. Omega Red The Soviet government implanted one retractable carbonadium tentacle within each of Omega Red's arms. Carbonadium was the Soviets' attempt to recreate the artificial alloy known as adamantium. It was a more malleable form of adamantium. He used them as weapons and as grappling appendages. He was able to a wrap a victim in his coils to literally drain them of their life energy. This vampiric tendency was once essential to Omega Red's survival; the carbonadium implants, while great offensive weapons, slowly poisoned him and he was required to regularly drain the life energy of a person, or perhaps take small amounts from larger numbers of individuals, in order to temporarily sustain his immune system. Team X In order to stabilize his condition, Omega Red required the "Carbonadium Synthesizer," a device that was stolen by Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth during their final mission together as "Team X" sometime during the 1960s when this trio tried to rescue double agent named Janice Hollenbeck and the carbonadium synthesizer. It was because of his need for the carbonadium synthesizer that Omega Red continuously sought out these three individuals over the years, believing they may know of its whereabouts. In Berlin, and Wraith went back to try out a new weapon on Omega Red. When Omega Red survived a direct hit from the weapon, he wrapped Wraith up in his coils however Wraith managed to teleport away to safety. Hibernation At some time in the past, the Soviet government decided that Omega Red was too unpredictable and treacherous to be relied upon, and placed him in cryogenic suspended animation until a method could be found to control him. Return After the fall of Communism in Russia, he was released by the clan of ninja known as the Hand. Omega Red served Matsu'o Tsurayaba, who revived him from suspended animation. Omega Red was led to believe that Wolverine knew the whereabouts of the carbonadium synthesizer which could save his life, and sought him out in an effort to find this device. Omega Red defeated Wolverine and brought him to Tsurayaba. In doing so, he came into conflict with the X-Men for the first of many times. Soul Skinner Later, Omega Red battled and fell under the mental control of the Soul Skinner in Siberia. The Soul Skinner then used him to battle Wolverine and the X-Men. Omega Red captured Wolverine and Jubilee, but escaped after the Soul Skinner's death. M.O.D.A.M. Meanwhile in Siberia, Omega red interrogates Arkady about Olinka Barankova; he says that she defected to A.I.M. Omega Red then killed him. When Iron Man battled M.O.D.A.M., Omega Red appeared and claims that M.O.D.A.M. is Olinka Barankova, an intelligence agent from his past. M.O.D.A.M. had no memory of this, but prepareD to battle Omega Red. While Omega Red and M.O.D.A.M. battled, Tony recovered and regain control of his armor. Brannex asked Iron Man to stop Omega Red, but he only agreed when Brannex promises to return all of the nuclear materials A.I.M. purchased from Stane International. M.O.D.A.M. denied being Olinka Barankova and observed that all A.I.M. records are falsified, but Omega Red refused to believe her. Iron Man arrived and saved M.O.D.A.M., but has to fight her off as well. Acolytes Omega Red attacked the Acolytes in the London sewers. Katu despised Omega for killing his wife and child and destroying his arm. When Moira MacTaggert was testing Cable and the Techno-organic virus. Suddenly, the alarms go off in the building. Moira grabbed Cable's gun and then fell to the floor unconscious. Omega Red appeared and says that she is not dead yet. Omega battled Cable and knocks him around while Cable is still under anaesthesia. He finds the compound that he originally came for. He then is told that the computer has turned off the dampening system since Cable's tests are done and he turns to see Cable is back on his feet. He fought with Omega Red. Then Arkady used his tentacle to turn the bionic dampener back on and Cable goes limp and goes unconscious. Cable teamed up with Colossus and the Acolytes to battle Omega Red. Omega Red held the director of the Tyuratum Space Center in his clutches. He wanted to get more information about the Epsilon Red project that he was a part of and what created Omega Red. The Director told him that Epsilon Red was just a cosmonaut and Omega was a soldier. Omega says that he wants to get rid of this blood lust that is taking over his body and thinks the key is with Epsilon Red. The Director gives him a disk with all the info about Epsilon Red on it. They fought and Cable finally succumbs to Omega's death spores. Katu suddenly appeared and says he is going to exact revenge on Omega and is going to teleport him and Omega into the vacuum of space. Katu tries to use his powers and finds that Cable is inhibiting him from carrying this out. Cable says he won't let Katu sacrifice himself. Katu says there is no other way and he then redirects his energy inward and Katu and Omega disappear in a blinding light. The General While working for the drug lord known as the General , Omega Red was recruited by Sabretooth to attack Wolverine's friends and family alongside Lady Deathstrike. Sabretooth had promised both Omega Red and Deathstrike information on almost every mutant on Earth, but betrayed his new henchmen by teleporting away with Wolverine, his ward Amiko, and the information. Omega Red followed Wolverine to Maverick, still seeking the carbonadium synthesizer. After a brief skirmish with Wolverine, Omega Red was captured and taken into custody by Dum-Dum Duggan and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. M-Day Rossovich eventually made his way back to the Red Room, where he remained captive for an undisclosed period of time. Through undisclosed means, Omega Red escaped his imprisonment and returned to Russia. He soon encountered Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine while they were traveling through Russia. A fight quickly ensued with the three X-Men quickly gaining the advantage over Omega Red. He was defeated and turned back over to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Death While on the trail of the mysterious Romulus, Wolverine encounters Omega Red in a Russian prison. A fight between them soon breaks out, but Wolverine gains the advantage by impaling Red with the bars of one of the prison cells. Wolverine allows him to live, however, knowing that Omega Red will use his powers to completely drain the life energies of all the prisoners, if necessary, to heal himself from the injuries he sustains. Eventually, Omega Red catches up with Wolverine after he's been taken to Romulus' hideout by Wild Child and the fight resumes. However, Wolverine seemingly kills Omega Red with the Muramasa Blade by driving it through his heart. Rossovich would later be seen as one of the many souls trapped in Hell. Rebirth Years following Omega Red's death, a group of magically-empowered Solntsevskaya Bratva led by Viktor Komolov set out to bring back Rossovich from the dead. After trading Omega Red's coffin from the Hand, Komolov and his men put their mastery over magic to use in a ritual that resulted in Omega Red's rebirth. This process was only temporary, which required Omega Red to regularly absorb life force from other people to stay alive. Even then, that would only delay the inevitable decay of Rossovich's body. Because of this, Komolov and his men sought a way to make Omega Red's return permanent. Komolov's right-hand Anatoly Rasputin took advantage of being the estranged uncle of powerful sorceress and X-Men member Magik, and lured the X-Men to Russia under the pretense of warning them of Omega Red's return. After ambushing Magik, the Solntsevskaya Bratva took her to Komolov, who successfully forced her to strengthen Omega Red. When the X-Men came to Magik's aid, Omega Red attacked them. He was ultimately defeated by Logan, and taken into custody by S.I.C.K.L.E.. | Powers = Omega Red possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being a mutant and after undergoing augmentation procedures at the hands of the Soviet government during the 1960s. * Death Factor: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally served as a backup in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which quickly happened. *'Life Force Absorption:' Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death factor. At one time the combination of his "death factor" and the presence carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him which caused him to need to drain life forces frequently. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. *'Superhuman Strength:' Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly fifty tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. *'Superhuman Stamina': Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhanced his stamina even further. *'Superhuman Durability:' Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor, composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from the mutant Chamber, that propelled him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Arkady was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when sufficiently charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body. | Abilities = * Omega Red is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and military tactician, having defeated foes such as Iron Man, Cable, and Wolverine. He was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat by both the Soviet government and various organizations throughout the Japanese underworld. Highly intelligent, he has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. | Strength = | Weaknesses | Equipment = * He also wears a suit of red retro-Russian armor. This armor has withstood assaults from Wolverine's Adamantium claws, though his claws can penetrate the material after repeatedly, powerful strikes. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Carbonadium Tentacles: Omega Red possesses carbonadium tentacles housed within his arms. Carbonadium is an unstable, artificial alloy that is the former Soviet Union's attempt at recreating true adamantium. While the alloy is only slightly less durable and more malleable than adamantium, it is also radioactive. The radioactivity of the metal, when combined with Omega Red's death factor, allows him to literally drain the life force of his victims. Omega Red can also use the tentacles as whips or restraining bonds, restraining most individuals easily due to the durability of the tentacles. | Notes = * Due to his mutant "death factor" and the presence of carbonadium within his body, Omega Red must frequently drain the life forces of others in order to survive. However, if he found the carbonadium synthesizer, he could use it to synthesize and "clean" carbonadium (allowing him to have the benefits of carbonadium without having to combat radiation poisoning), the only metal that can neutralize the "death factor," thereby stabilizing it within his body. * Omege Red was one of the few mutants to retain his powers after M-Day . | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Omega Red - Tendrils of Terror }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Pheromones Category:Tentacles Category:Energy Absorption Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Albinism Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Poisonous Category:High Threats Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Mobsters Category:Russians Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Carbonadium Category:Soviets